


The Wolf and the Men

by Tunaparties



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddly Prompto, Cute, Cute gay being gay, Everyone learns that Prompto is part wolf, It gets sad but don't worry it's rather cute and happy., M/M, Noctis enjoys carrying prom, Prompto is a goof, Wolf boy!Prompto, everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaparties/pseuds/Tunaparties
Summary: The chocobros learn something interesting about Prompto, they try their best to help him but find no use in that, maybe they should just let him be him... Even if that means letting him have a dirt bath and down an entire plate of food in the span if about 3 minutes.





	The Wolf and the Men

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA'D, I had this idea floating around in my head for a few days and decided I HAD to write it.

It was a lovely night, everyone was gathered around the fire enjoying a nice meal, well, everyone but Prompto.   
Prompto was stuck in the tent, wallowing in pain as he had an upset stomach, truth be told, he was actually out of medication, the one medication he NEEDED to take, it was important as all hell, it's what stopped him from breaking out into his more primal side, part boy, part wolf. Of course they all just assumed he had picked up some sort of bug, and they had never seen him take his medication. 

And in comes Noctis "Prom, you doing okay?"   
All he received for a reaction was Prompto pulling the sleeping bag over his head and letting out a low growl, oddly animal-like. "Prom?" He said, crouching down next to the boy, removing the sleeping bag off of his head, revealing an utterly terrified Prompto and surprisingly, a pair of fluffy gray ears- than, silence. And terrified, deep breathing coming from Prompto, Noctis' hands moved closer to the blonde's head, Prompto sunk his head deeper into the pillow, "can I.... Touch them?" Asked Noctis, in came a big, deep, thoughtful inhale from Prompto, he nodded, "mhm..." Noctis was very handsy with the ears, petting and rubbing, it was just a lot of contact for Prompto.

Noctis grabbed Prompto by the under arms and pulled him out of his comfortable cocoon into a big bear hug. Prompto let out a Yelp in reaction, tail brushing against Noctis' arm, "wait... You have a tail too????" Noctis immediately let go of him and began petting his tail, pulling several confused faces from Prompto. Than Prompto realized, maybe he was enjoying all this attention from his boyfriend, damnit. He loved it. 

 

Next thing they knew, in came Gladiolus and Ignis... "What the hell's all the noise about?" Grunted the tattooed man, he than soon fell silent, Ignis' mouth dropping open in confusion and aw at the sight of the young blonde. The two men both kicked off their shoes and entered the tent, Gladio more interested in the fact that Prompto had ears and a tail, and Ignis on the other hand, was more interested in now flipping though a book to find a way to fix this issue, Prompto now seated on Noctis' lap. "There has to be a way we can fix this" muttered Ignis, still flipping through the book. "There really isn't, Iggy.... I was born like this..." Said Prompto with a sigh, shoving his face into Noctis' shoulder, taking in his scent and warmth.

"Than how did we not know about it until now?" Said Ignis, now sounding more concerned than before. "I was taking medication to hide it, I... I ran out though and didn't want to ask you guys to take me to get more....." He whimpered, eyes welling up with tears, Noctis slowly began stroking his back "shh babe, it's ok... We'll help you..." Said Noctis, with a soft, calming voice. "Well, where's the bottle? I can go get you some more." Asked Ignis, no not asked, demanded, he was dead determined to get that bottle now. "It's n-no use, I-Iggy, it's too late, once the ears and tail come in, there's no going b-back, the pills won't help....." He was a sobbing mess now, stumbling over words and bottom lip quivering. "You have to be kidding... Seriously?"   
"N-Not kidding..." he was soaking the shoulder of Noctis' shirt with tears and drool from being unable to keep his mouth shut as he was trying so hard to get some fucking air. "It's ok Prompto, well figure things out, we still accept you like this..." Sighed Ignis, feeling a bit low on the fact that he couldn't help the poor boy. "Yeah bud, we still think you're awesome, fluffy tail or not." Smiled Gladiolus. 

Noctis planted a soft kiss on Prompto's cheek, holding him close, slowly laying down with the boy still clung on to him for dear life. "Hey, Gladdy can you get me a blanket?" Asked Noctis, Gladio than left the tent but soon returned with a big fluffy blanket from the trunk of the Regalia. "As you asked, would you like me to put it on ya?" Asked the man. "That'd be nice..." Than here came the big fluffy blanket wrapped around Noctis who was holding a now slightly calmer Prompto.

All four of the boys all eventually fell into the grasp of sleep, and rising to the sun shining though the walls of the tent.

Blonde eyelashes fluttered open, fluffy grey ears twisted and contorted, listening to all the sounds around him, Noctis sleeping and the sound of wild chocobo running through the field, he also heard the sounds of many other things, a campfire, flips of a page in a book, and.... Was that... Food being cooked?

This appealed to Prompto so much that he shot out of bed and pretty much jumped out of the tent door, awaking the sleeping Prince. Prompto was lying on the ground, on the solid dirt ground, the initial impact was rough but the dirt actually felt really good against his skin and especially the fur on his ears and tail, damnit... Laying in the dirt shouldn't feel this good.... Damnit Prompto... Don't... Do it... And there he was, rolling in the dry dirt, it was actually rather adorable. Prompto knows he shouldn't let the primal side of himself get the best of him but he just couldn't handle it, it was like a nice cool bath, only, dry. 

"Prompto, what on Earth are you doing?" Asked Ignis, silly human, he doesn't know how good this feels. "dirt bath." Prompto said, returning to rolling around again. "Prompto stop it." "But it feels so gooooooooodddd!!" Gladio was laughing his ass off at this point. " Go get Noctis up." Said Ignis, looking rather upset. But it looked like he didn't need to, Noctis climbed out of the tent as soon as his name was mentioned. Prompto was exited as hell to see Noctis, tail wagging violently.

"Baby, you just saw me 5 minutes ago, why are you so exited to see me again?" Asked the sleepy Raven haired boy. "Cause' I love you Nocty!!" he exclaimed, standing up and giving Noctis a nice, tight hug. "Ok, well let's sit down, you two, you've got to eat, especially you, Prompto. You didn't eat last night so you but be starving." They both complied, Prompto seated with his thick, bushy tail wrapped around his waist.

Everyone was handed their food, an egg, carrots and meat, it tasted like beef but nobody really knew anymore, they ate whatever they could find at this point and Ignis did a pretty damn good job and making something that initially looked disgusting look amazing and taste amazing as well.

Noctis immediately avoided the carrots, "you want em' Prom?" "Yeah!" Prompto opened his mouth, awaiting the carrots. Oh the things he would do for that damn Prince... "Thank you sweetsss~" smiled Noctis, giving Prompto a little pat on the head. The boy was scarfing down his food, trying to make up for what he had missed last night. 

After they where all done eating, they all washed up aand got ready for a fun day, no work to do today just nice and relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is gonna be just them having a nice day at the lake and more Prompto bring a goof-ball so I guess if you really wanna read that in the next day or two, you do that.  
> I hope you liked the first chapter though!!!


End file.
